unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Belew
|Epithet = T-Rex |Epithet 2 = Dragon Girl |Epithet 3 = Valiant Rex |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = Charl |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = 6th'/1236th |Age = 17 |Year = 2nd Year |Gender = Female |Height = |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = British Noble (Former) |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Professor = Kimberly (Machine Physics) |Automaton = Sigmund |Automaton 2 = |Automaton 3 = |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Registration Code = '''''Tyrant Rex |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Gauntlet |Affiliation 3 = Rounds |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Elain Belew (Ancestor) |Family 2 = Elisa Belew ''(Grandmother) |Family 3 = Edgar Belew ''(Father) |Family 4 = Mother (Association Hostage) |Family 5 = Henriette Belew (Younger Sister) |Family 6 = Sigmund (Guardian) |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Course = |Dormitory = Griffon Dormitory |Voiced By = |Ability Name = Spirit |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is from the Belew House. One of the Rounds, ranking 6th. Her registration code is . Appearance Charlotte has long wavy tipped beautiful golden blonde hair extending below her hips. She has blue eyes and graceful features, and her body is well proportioned. She is such beautiful girl that one could almost see the air around her sparkle, but she has a sour look on her face that ruins her elfish beauty. She emanates a hostile aura like she is some sort of a ferocious beast. She wears her school uniform composed of a blue beret on top of her head, slouching to her left, below it hangs across the left side part of forehead is a red drawstring tied into a knot with its small asymmetric straps dangling, extending to her jaw, and a white sweatband with a white three petaled flower-like detail at its right. A tailored single-breasted black waistcoat encircles below her chest with pointed tips and fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at her left over a collared tailored white long sleeved dress shirt with a blue Ascot tie tied at its collar. On her right arm is a brown arm’s length fingerless glove strapped intercrossly on top with a gold buckled dark brown strap. She wears a gray knife pleated mini skirt, black tights, and collared black shoes rimmed with white trimmings below its collars and a small darkish pink ribbon on top at the center of each of the collar. Her undergarments are composed of a pink strapped light pink bra with a small pink ribbon at its center, and a light pink underwear with pink straps knotted on both sides of her hips into ribbons and a small pink ribbon at its center. Charlotte is a member of the Rounds and as a qualifier, she wears a pair of dark brown silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light. It has a crisscross strap detail on top and fastened with a snap. The words [Tyrant Rex] is woven with golden thread on the cuff of one of the gloves. She also has a black cloak which she was seen wearing during the Night Party's Opening Ceremony. The cloak has a gold trimmed high collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, a gold stripe horizontally lined below the shoulder level, and below it, parallel on each side of the enclosure are two golden buttons. In the Elf Speeder Arc, Charlotte wore a battle suit with protective armor that covered her vital points such as her chest and her shoulders. The outfit is composed of an orange forehead band on her forehead, a black turtleneck suit vertically lined with a light blue stripe at the center, a blue one-shoulder chest pad strapped on her right shoulder, a blue shoulder pad on her left shoulder, and a black shoulder pad on her right shoulder. Each of her arms has a light blue stripe cutting the black suit at the arm sleeve into gray gloves with black elbow pads, over the gloves are blue wrist length fingerless gloves. A light blue stripe cuts the black suit above her hips into black shorts with light blue trimmings and an opening on each of the opposite sides of her thighs with a strap detail at the bottom of the openings over gray pants, black knee pads, black leg bands, and blue laced crew length black combat boots. In the light novel, in volume 6, during the school’s summer break, Charlotte wore a modern navy blue bikini and orange sandals. In the anime special, under a huge white T-shirt, Charlotte wore a modern sky blue bikini. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other appearances Side Stories Facing "Angelic Element II" Anime appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 3 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 6 Video game appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Relationships Character Art Designs Light Novel Manga Anime Gallery Trivia Quote References }} Category:Humans Category:British Category:Belew House Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Rounds Category:Gauntlets